Beast Boy/Agentk
|-|Default= |organization = Teen Titans |health = 3 |health# = 3 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 4 |attack = 3 |attack# = 3 |defense = 2 |defense# = 2 |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = 3 |evasion = 3 |evasion# = 3 |effects = |bio = Able to take the form of almost any animal, Garfield Logan, despite his flippant personality, is one of the most esteemed superheroes to bear the name “Titan.” |gender = Male |metal = No }} |name1b = Monkey Business |stamina1b = 16% |target1b = One enemy |hits1b = 2 |hitcrit1b = 86%/20% |type1b = |effects1b = |name1c = Oxen Takedown |stamina1c = 14% |target1c = One enemy |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 90%/16% |type1c = |effects1c = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name2a = Take to the Skies |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Eagle Claw |stamina2b = n/a |target2b = One enemy |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 90%/26% |cooldown2b = n/a |type2b = |effects2b = |name2c = Echolocation |stamina2c = One enemy |target2c = n/a |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 100%/20% |cooldown2c = n/a |type2c = |effects2c = |name3 = Belly Flop |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = All enemies |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 100%/30% |cooldown3 = n/a |type3 = |effects3 = |name4 = King of Dinos |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = One enemy |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 90%/100% |cooldown4 = 1 round |type4 = |effects4 = (50% chance) }} |-|Teen Titans Alt= Generalist - Command Points * Scrapper - Command Points |organization = Teen Titans |health = 3 |health# = 3 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 4 |attack = 3 |attack# = 3 |defense = 2 |defense# = 2 |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = 3 |evasion = 3 |evasion# = 3 |effects = |bio = Able to take the form of almost any animal, Garfield Logan, despite his flippant personality, is one of the most esteemed superheroes to bear the name “Titan.” |gender = Male |metal = No }} |name1b = Monkey Business |stamina1b = 16% |target1b = One enemy |hits1b = 2 |hitcrit1b = 86%/20% |type1b = |effects1b = |name1c = Oxen Takedown |stamina1c = 14% |target1c = One enemy |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 90%/16% |type1c = |effects1c = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name2a = Take to the Skies |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Eagle Claw |stamina2b = n/a |target2b = One enemy |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 90%/26% |cooldown2b = n/a |type2b = |effects2b = |name2c = Echolocation |stamina2c = One enemy |target2c = n/a |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 100%/20% |cooldown2c = n/a |type2c = |effects2c = |name3 = Belly Flop |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = All enemies |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 100%/30% |cooldown3 = n/a |type3 = |effects3 = |name4 = King of Dinos |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = One enemy |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 90%/100% |cooldown4 = 1 round |type4 = |effects4 = (50% chance) }} Empowered Isotope-8 Heroic Battle : ' ''Beast Boy & Vixen Heroic Battle '''Shifting Empowered Isotope-8 * Attacks have a 20% chance to become a quick action each round Heroic Battle : ' ''Beast Boy & Raven vs Deathstroke, Gizmo & Mammoth Heroic Battle '''Joking Empowered Isotope-8 * Guaranteed to evade attacks after applying Distraction on attackers Credits * Credits to Gorgeous taco for the effect Bruised * Credits to Wildrider888 for the effect Crushed Category:DC Comics Category:Generalists Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel